


Happy Birthday

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Ferret, Gen, Inky Quill - Freeform, Mouselet, Ocelot - Freeform, sloth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishing SCFrankles a Happy Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SCFrankles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/gifts).



> My thanks to Okapi for the beta

“I had hoped the flowers would look a little less battered on their arrival,” the Ocelot muttered to his two companions as they entered 221B.  
  
“They wouldn’t look as bad if the Sloth hadn’t sat on the stalks,” Inky Quill replied.  
  
“Says the creature that got half the blooms stuck on his spines.”  
  
“Well, hopefully they’ll pick up once they’re in water,” the Ocelot continued.  “And at least we’ve got the ca…”  
  
All three of them looked at a half eaten cake, with a trail of crumbs across the floor.  They turned and chorused as one, “Ferret!”  
  
“What?  What’s the problem?”  The Ferret’s air of innocence would have worked a little better had he not had jam and icing smeared all over his face  
  
“And where’s the candle?” the Ocelot asked.  “Don’t tell me you’ve eaten that as well.”  
  
There was an embarrassed squeak from the back of the table and a little voice said, “But it was pink, and so pretty.”  
  
“We’ll have to turn the cake round, and level it up,” the Ocelot said.  
  
Between them, Inky and the Sloth managed to cut the cake into a neat half.  Mouselet arranged the flowers so the less battered ones were at the front of the vase.  They were just in time.  
  
The door opened and they all sang,

** “Happy Birthday!” **


End file.
